Not so, Secret Admirer
by MoonGrlonearth
Summary: Rated for language. Kitty starts getting love notes from a secret admirer. Soon everyone around her knows who it is. Won't anyone let Kitty in on the big group secret?


Summary: Kitty gets a mysterious love note from a secret admirer. Who could it be?

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING in this entire story. I think….. Wait NO, I own the teachers, that's it.

Authors' Note: As you can see I've been experimenting with new stories and the last one Bet/Dare Wars totally bombed out. This one will be wayyyyy better I promise you! The whole story is once again told by Kitty herself. 

            " Like, DAMNIT! Why the hell won't my locker open?"

            " Excuse me, but I think you need a man for this job!"

            " Man, a man? I see no man."

                                                            Wow, lucky me. Pietro boy wonder actually wants to help me open my stupid locker. Of all the dumb luck………..

            " I've been wounded. My pride……."

            " Can it Superman. I'm later for class as it already like, is."

            " Ok, ok. I will now use my super powers to…………."

            *BAM

                                                I had tried everything to open my locker and he opens it with just one pound? What the hell does he have for breakfast?

            " Damn, like, what did you eat?"

            " Sorry, can't chat Valley, I've got World History and you know me, study, study and more study. I'm all about grades."

                                                First he opens my locker and now he actually goes off so he's not late to class, this day can't get ANY WEIRDER."

                                                What the hell just slipped out of my locker? I swear if that's poison or something like anthrax… Damn, might as well pick it up. I'll go bonkers if I don't. Besides anthrax wouldn't be hidden in such a pretty pink envelope. Wait……What the hell is this? Is this some kind of joke?

            Dear Kitty,

                        I've been watching you from afar. I've never been able to tell you about my feelings for you, but in this letter, I shall. You do know me in person. In fact, you've seen me many times, but I doubt you can guess who this is (though you may since your so brilliant). I've watched you for some time. I've been noticing how mature you've starting to act and how beautiful you've become. How I wish to tell you in person, but I'm afraid I may never do that. I may be leaving you letters for some time, because I'm too afraid to talk to you like this in person. You may run away in shock and surprise. Maybe, I'll get the guts to talk to you sometime. 

                                                Your Secret Admirer

                                                                        Me? I have a secret admirer? Who? Who would like me? Maybe it's Lance. Nawwwww, too nice. He'd write something different. Knowing him he'd probably begin the letter with hey and this person didn't even call me Pretty Kitty. Not that I mind, but Lance kinda always says that. 

            Who could it be? Kurt? No, Kurt's kind too immature for this kind of thing. Not that I don't like Kurt, it's just that, this isn't his style. Just like Lance. Kurt just isn't the type of person to write love notes like this. Kurt's tried to kiss me, so I'm pretty sure he's not the type to hide his feelings for anyone.

                        Well, who else could it be? God, I hope it's not Freddy or Toad er I mean Todd. Todd eats flies and he needs a shower. Tabitha says he only showers once a month. IMAGINE! And Freddy! He stalked Jean and scared the hell out of her! Not only did he kidnap her, but he practically killed her just because she didn't like him! Damn, she was already his friend, but more? I don't think so……Of course I could be wrong. I mean, sometimes I wonder what it would be like to date a Brotherhood member. Not Lance or anyone else. I mean, like, someone on the other side. Our rivals. I wonder if my admirer is a Brotherhood member.

                        DAMN! I'll be late for class. Schedule. Schedule. Where is it? Here it is! First period- World History. Wait, didn't Pietro say that was his first class? Damn, not only am I late, but I also have class with Pietro? What have I done to offend anybody?

            " Miss Pryde. I hope you have a good excuse for being late to your first class of the day. I wouldn't mind of this was your middle class. Or your semi middle class. Or your last class. Or your……  
  


            " Okay, Miss Brooke."

            " Now, take a seat next to Mr. Maximoff. I'm sure he'd be glad to help you catch up on what you've missed."

                                                DAMN! Double damn! I'm never ever going to be late for class again! NEVER! EVER!

            " Kitty? Kitty are you ok, you spaced off!"

            " What, oh I'm fine…Wait! PIETRO?"

            " Well, duh! Who else did you think it was?"

                                                            Wow, Pietro had genuine look of concern on his face a second ago. Damn, I opened my big mouth and ruined it. 

            " Anyways, what did I miss?"

            " Read the first chapter and answer questions on page 365."

            " Like, thanks."

            " Your welcome."

            " No insult?"

            " What do you mean?"

            " No, you know, making fun?"

            " No. I guess not."

            " Is there something wrong with you Pietro?"

            " No."

            " Fever. Flu?"  
  


            " No."  
  


            " You on any drugs? Crack, pot, weed, marijuana, cocaine?"

            " No."

            " You been shooting heroin?"

            " NO!"

            " Hmmm. Something has to be wrong."

            " Why do you like me making fun of you?"

            " Well, I'm very fond of it."

            " You are?"

            " I was being sarcastic."

            " Oh."

            " Your starting to really creep me out Pietro."

            " Fine, you want me to act like the ass of the week. Make up you mind. Nevermind."

            " Huh?"  
  


            " Just get to work, Miss Alvers."

            " HEY!"

            " GET TO WORK!"

            " LIKE, OKAY!"

                                                Something is up……………..


End file.
